Persuasive Measures
by whosajiggawhat
Summary: A heated discussion brings about heated gazes. And you know the old saying. When the going gets tough, the tough get LAID... or something to that effect. SasuMei lemon oneshot


**Once again, thank you all for your patience. I've been having continuous problems with my computer (locking me out of my drafts for LemonTrain), so I've had to start from scratch.**

**While my computer is down, I'm still going to be writing some other fics in the meantime. We have a SasuMei fic right here, with a SasuTen oneshot next, followed by a SasuHina two-shot.**

**Remember, these will all be lemons so if you're underage, you won't be able to see them. Then again, if you're underage, you probably aren't able to read THIS either… so in essence… I wrote that for nothing? REGARDLESS! Please read and review ^/^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Kishomoto's wonderful piece.**

**Persuasive Measures**

_Tick tick tick_

The sound of a clock ringing throughout an otherwise quiet room. The second-hand made its full rotation before one of the two people in the room managed to speak up.

"For the last time, the border can't be closed twenty percent of this year." an exasperated young man dulled out. He slowly closed his eyes, though he already knew a frown would be presenting itself on the forehead of the esteemed host.

Gentle fingers clasped themselves together under an equally delicate chin. Letting out a sigh of frustration of her own, the Mizukage had already come to expect such a response, considering they had been going in circles in their argument.

"And I say they have to, due to the backlog of incorrect filing of our registration catalogs."

Honestly, why couldn't Konoha understand that during the war with Madara, many villages had less than adequate security in regards to travelers passing through said villages, not to mention various people who filed to be a part of the Village in the Mist. The fact that most shinobi had been sent to the war, confused the matter even more. Now that the war had ended, the chaos that had been brought on by such measures was taking its toll on accountability and needed to be corrected. People need to be accounted for and to do such things, the village needed to be secluded for a small portion of time.

Pulling his bangs back to wipe the sweat that had formed, the Uchiha was just about at his wits end with this woman. Standing up from his seat across from the woman, he slammed his hands down on the table separating them.

"So why won't you allow us to send some extra help over to get the work done faster?"

Pulling back from her seat, the auburn haired female crossed a leg over the other and reclined back, an air of disbelief to her aura.

"The reason for this problem to begin with, in the first place, was because of outsiders. Now you're suggesting we send more here?"

And yet again, they were in a stalemate. They had been going at this for two hours now and no middle ground could be reached from what he gathered so far.

Thinking back to a previous conversation, Sasuke recalled what he needed to do if such a situation came into play for too long.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, I'm suppose to seduce the Mizukage?" one eyebrow rose as the Uchiha reiterated what the Hokage had stated._

_Turning to the look out the window of her office, Tsunade took a glance outside for a second before returning them to the last surviving Uchiha._

"_Only as a last ditch option, in case the talk stales." adjusting her seat back to one of her most valuable Anbu, she tossed a file across to him. "Seems she's been a little non-negotiable as of late in our previous meetings and from what I know of her, I can say this." Dull eyes started back at her._

"_That women needs to get laid. Talks about her age seem to have put her in bit of a dark spot, so to speak. And the fact that she's getting older, without being married, isn't helping either."_

_A small smirk edged onto the face of Sasuke as he muffled what sounded like "Look who's talking"_

_While a glare was present, Tsunade chose to ignore the snide comment. This was to be an extremely important meeting coming up and she needed him more than he needed her at the moment. Missions were steady as they came around this time of year, however this one required a certain… attribute, one that she personally knew he was qualified for._

_"Considering you've had to deal with these special assignments before, you should know that you'll only need to resort to that tactic if communications fail."_

_Sasuke was not one to be fooled. He knew more often than not, when assigned these missions, he'd more than likely end up in someone's bed. Though he wasn't much for complaining when, in the end, he DID get pleasure out of it._

_Standing up to fetch a bottle of sake, she brushed by his shoulder, seeing if she had any effect on him. When there wasn't even a flinch, a frown appeared though it was quickly gone thereafter._

"_Just make sure that whatever you do, you get her to agree with the arraignments we've set up. We need that village open for our trade markets to flourish."_

_A small nod was all the acknowledge Tsunade needed. However, just as he about to let himself out, his name was called from the buxom blonde haired women, now standing in front of her desk, leaning back ever-so slightly, giving a lustful glance at the man in front of her._

"_Now then." a smirk of her own gracing the Hokage's face "About me needing to get laid."_

_A come hitter motion was all that was needed before he set his lips to a pink, plump pair._

_**End Flashback**_

The thought of what happened after the conversation, had Sasuke's pants feel a bit tighter than normal. Which was good considering what he was about to do.

"Mizukage-san" the tone changing from dull to relaxed "I propose we take a break. Just a little rest while we cool our heads of this talk"

_A _fine brown eyebrow rose slightly before a puff of air exhaled from the leader of the Mist. Seemed that an intermission would do well for both parties, so why not?

"You do have a point. Very well." Mei rolled her neck to one side while delicate fingers looked to ease her shoulders, which seemed to have stiffened from being in position for far too long. Eyes closed while trying to alleviate the pressure, though the actions did little.

_**A perfect opportunity**_

Sasuke eased himself closer to the straining women before gently putting a hand on her own causing emerald eyes to open and stare into deep charcoal ones.

"If you want, I could be of assistant." a velvety yet baritone spoke, "I'm quite know for my massages" _Among other things…_

A questionable look was given before noticing the smoldering gaze that seemed to promise more than what was offered. Not even a second had gone by before a clear response was given.

"Sure. I assume a man of your stature would be well acquainted with how to take care of such things." dropping her hand down to her side, Mei tilted her neck in appeasement. After all, it had been far too long since she had the touch of a man and to pass up a proposition from the most handsome specimen she had ever laid eyes on would be nothing short of foolish. Her stomach flexed in excitement.

Stepping behind her, Sasuke gently moved the long brown hair around to her front, leaving a light feathery touch in his trail before settling to rest on her creamy shoulders. Working his fingers into a steady pattern, Sasuke's kneading of her flesh brought about small grunts and whimpers of pleasure. It appeared he wasn't bluffing when boasting of his talents. Slowly, each kink was worked out until her tension seems to melt away.

Seeing how relaxed his target had become, as well as noticing her shoulders had loosened their muscles, showed it was time for a far better method of relaxation.

But first a little tease.

He slowly bent down, brushing his lips near her uncovered ear, drawing out another gasp.

"How are you feeling, Mizukage-san", his smirk ever-present.

Clenching her thighs together to contain herself, she turned her head to respond. However, no words came out. Only for a low moan escaped her lips as one of the Uchiha's hands slithered over and down past her shoulder, to brush the underside of her breast.

A soft squeeze of her bust was to come next, with Sasuke's lightly licking her ear before biting down delicately.

Mei could barely control herself, letting her hand rest on Sasuke's, adding extra pressure to show a sign that she needed more. Not one to ignore obvious signs, he played with the breast a bit harder, tweaking the nipple that had rose from the groping. This set the Mizukage off as she turned her head again and used her free hand to grab the back on Sasuke's dark locks, pulling him forward a bit to seal the connection of their lips.

Tongues collided in a rush of lustful emotions. While always up for a good challenge, the Mizukage relented a bit as Sasuke dominated her mouth, giving consent that she wouldn't mind being conquered physically.

Still having a handful of her breast, Sasuke used his other hand to stroke the delicate chin of the Mist leader. Feeling a bit more mischievous, he released her tit only to nestle underneath her blue top and mesh, where he could enjoy the fullness of her, without restraints. However, feeling the puckered nipple only made him want to see it now.

Mei would have other ideas on her mind. Gently pushing back for their kiss and turning towards him, she motioned him to stand at full length, which he quickly abided to. Delicate hands traced his chest. While not overly muscular, he felt like he was toned in all the right spots. Just the way she liked it. Further exploration has halted briefly when that damn belt of his was in the way of her true objective. He had chosen to the same outfit as when she had first met him and while he did know how to make anything look good on him, this little piece of attire was something that HAD to go.

Seeing her expression of frustration actually made her look cute, though Sasuke would rather her display a look of euphoria. He slid his purple belt loose, dropping the additional piece of clothing in the process, leaving him in just his pants and shirt.

Making the Mizukage's journey a bit easier was well rewarded as her fingers continued their trail to the apparent bulge between his thighs. With the restraint no longer an issue, Mei was quick to lower the pants that hide her prize.

A low whistle of appreciation was heard below his waist. Looked like she was pleased with what she saw.

Of all the men she had encountered in bed, she had never been with a man of his size before. He had to be at least nine to ten inches. Unable to wait any longer, she grasped the thick column which appeared to be leaking a bit of pre-cum.

A slow coursing from the base to his tip had Sasuke exhale in a short breath he seemed to be holding until now. Mei gathered the slippery substance onto her fingers and used it to slide back down in a smooth motion. Another pant was taken from the Uchiha as she slowly worked his cock, twisting and detailing every vein on it. Considering her other hand was free, she used it to softly tickle his sac a bit. Feeling it tense up from the little tease, she tenderly grabbed both globes, noting the texture was a bit rougher than what her other hand was playing with.

The sensation was wonderful and had Sasuke wishing he could do something in return. To challenge that, he slowly moved her top down to her waist, letting her bust spring freely into the open air. She had to be at least a C-cup with how bountiful they were. Caressing both pink dusted nipples had Mei stroking his shaft at a faster pace.

With both sets of eyes locked on each other, a cloudy gaze overtook the Mizukage before she descended on the Uchiha's dick. Lathering the length with her saliva made it easier to bob her head back and forth in a moderate pace. Sasuke's hands fled back to the top of her head, massaging her hair as she came up for a breath. Still using her hands to torment his balls, Mei licked the two dangling globes. Meanwhile her fingers went back to the silky smooth column. Sasuke cursed aloud, causing the brown haired seductress to smile from ear to ear.

"Ma ma, Sasuke-kun. I wonder how much more of this you can take"

Mei went back to suck on one of his balls, taunting him with faster strokes of her hand, as well. He was almost at his limit but he had other plans. While she had gained an upper-hand at the moment, he was more than confident that she would be begging him to finish her off in the end.

While Mei's mouth had left her interest for a second, a quick jerk of her hair had Mei standing up to give him a piece of her mind. However, as the Mizukage proceeded to rise, Sasuke quickly pushed her against her desk. Pressing himself so close to her had her lean a bit away for a brief moment. That split second was all he needed as he nimbly tosses her unto her table, her legs giving way as he interrupted the space.

"While I like a self-assured woman, what I truly enjoy is breaking down such a woman."

A smirk was tossed before the Uchiha moved the lower part of her dress to the side. Seeing she still had on a black skirt underneath was no problem as a small stream of lightning charka took care of it, as well as the mess covering her dripping slit. Mei, however, was no pleased by this.

"Dammit Uchiha! That was a new pair I had just bought! You're going to AHH!"

A lick to her highly drenched core had clench her finger on the edge of the desk. Looking down from her position, she noticed her juices smeared around the Sharingan user's lips, which were curved upward.

"I'm pretty sure the village leader can afford a new set."

Mei frowned at this, only for it to look a bit more heated than angry.

Sasuke went back to the task of devouring her juicy cunt, pulling the petal with his lips just so he could stretch his tongue further into her. The more honey he tried to drink up, the more her moisture would flow out.

Hooking her legs around Sasuke's head, Mei relentlessly grinded into his face. Having no objection to her actions, he continued to eat her out at a furiously pace until her legs started to twitch. Knowing he was close to breaking her, he backed his head up and stuck to fingers between her lips, searching for that rough pad that would push her to completion. Feeling the spongy pad, he made a come-hither with his fingers, while simultaneously using his thumb to rub circles around her clit. No longer able to take the abuse, her honey sprayed out in gushes.

After what seemed like forever, Mei was able to regain her breath, though her legs still wouldn't stop quivering. She had never squirted in front of a man before, previous lovers lacking the knowledge of how to accomplish such a task.

Legs splayed out before him, Sasuke hooked both around his forearms, leaning in so his tip slide up and down between Mei's petals. Seeing her eyes so glazed and cloudy had Sasuke's pride soar. The Mizukage tried to scoot closer to aid in their soon to be connection, however, Sasuke would have none of it, keep her legs steady.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun. Please!" a thick moan let her lips. "I need you!"

Stroking his ego further, Sasuke pushed the tip in only to stop prematurely. A frustrated groan was music to his ears as he waited to hear her next words. Knowing he wouldn't proceed further until he got what he wanted, Mei acquiesced.

"Please fuck me Sasuke-kun! Tear me up so much I can't walk for days!"

Not one to deny a woman in her dire time of need, Sasuke surged forward to the hilt. Mei's widened, being filled like never before. The male bottomed out, causing the Mizukage to try and squeeze her thighs together.

Just as the withering woman was about to yell at him to speed things up, Sasuke pulled halfway out before starting a relentless pace. Mei bit her lips from the force of his thrust, jack-hammering into her at a pace she unaccustomed to. Her nails dug into his forearms so deeply, a thin trail of blood flowed out.

His balls slapped against her asscheeks, making a plopping sounds that bounced off the walls, though it could only be matched by the noise of smacking fluids that combined time and time again.

Looking at her chewing on those delicious rose colored lips had Sasuke wanting to taste them again. However, he wanted to see another view that he was sure would be breathtaking as well.

Pulling out caused a look of helplessness from the Mizukage before Sasuke slowly turned her around. Getting the picture, Mei put her elbows on the front of the table, pushing her ass out to display for the attractive man. Tearing the rest of her mesh off was a necessary task, though it seemed she cared little about it now.

Giving her toned cheeks a firm squeeze, Sasuke grabbed his shaft and placed it at her entrance once again. Lunging forward almost knocked Mei's elbows from right under her. Sasuke quickly resumed his previous stride, placing both hands on her hips. Slamming so hard into her, Mei's stood on the tips of her toes, lest he fuck her dangling with only the desk as her support.

Leaning forward a bit, Sasuke let go of Mei's round hip to trace her side up to her swaying breasts. He teased the pink bud as her rump flexed, making the thrust into deliriously tighter. Mei tried to voice how great she was feeling but every time she tried, a pointed snap of his hips would close her throat, almost to where she lost that precious air that she needed to breathe. However, gasps were abundant and came whenever he made a pitch forward.

Feeling her muscles clenching on his thick cock was amazing to say the least and at the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long before both parties exploded from the pleasure. Knowing this, Sasuke looked around and saw the chair that had been pushed back from his exploring of her nether regions. Thankfully it wasn't far from them, merely an inch or two behind him. Going back to her hips, he guided her slightly up, still seated deep inside of her, before falling back into the chair.

The sudden rush had taken the Mizukage by surprise only to be followed up by the surging in her stomach from the Uchiha. This position allowed her to go at a pace she wanted. Looking back at him, Mei locked her swollen lips to his, grinding down on him as if she were a common stripper giving a lap dance.

She used her hands to pull his own to her aching chest, loving how he stimulated them. Letting go once he had latched on, her fingers then found their way into his hair, caressing it was she continued her motions, feeling the coil in her belly winding up again.

Figuring she was close, as well as his own sac had tensed up, Sasuke let one hand leave her bust and slither down to where they were joined. Feeling around for a second, he located the hood that concealed the prized pearl that would help set her off again.

Twirling around the bead caused Mei to gasp in his mouth, before bouncing harder and faster as she felt that rush getting ready to flow once more. Her fingers, no longer kneading, instead grasped his locks as her completion was once a few more strokes away.

Feeling his velvety walls flutter around his shaft, Sasuke tensed up before his climax came, flooding her in large amounts. The stream of warmth that filled her was all Mei needed as she too, trembled from her release. The aftermath cause small tremors from the blissfully satisfied women. Sasuke relaxed as his buzz came down slowly. Honestly, with how Mei's skin glistened, he could see himself not minding a few more days of negotiation.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Mei bounce against his front a little, signaling a willingness to extend their little rest break.

**One and half hour later**

Both parties had cleaned up and were back to the table.

"So, a small group of Konoha legal documentaries will be allowed to help once a month, in response to your backlog problem. And with this, the village will be open all year round?"

A firm nod as all Sasuke needed. Seems their extra time spent together had done the trick. Just as Tsunade had suggested it would.

"However, I would like you to allow one stipulation, if I could."

A curious glance was given before he gave a look to proceed.

"I would like an advisor to oversea this group. They would merely make sure everyone was accounted for and more often than not, help me personally in certain _deliberations_."

A grin was small smirk was donned by both before the Uchiha replied.

"I think I have someone in mind."

**FIN**

**Annnnd done! Hope you all liked it. Please read and review so I know what you thought about this one. And be sure to check out my other fics if you want. Next up we have SasuTen!**


End file.
